Halo:Insurrection Helljumper
by ihatenjoi
Summary: taking place between chapters 4 and 5 of Halo:insurrection -Private First Class Thomas Bledsoe and SPARTAN-D072, Flo fight their way through the waves of Insurrectionists and Brutes as they try and hold off until Lion and Wolf team arrive at Earth.
1. The waiting game

Halo: Insurrection-Helljumper

Author's Note-This will be a short Fan Fic that goes over what happens between chapters 4 and 5 of my original Fan Fic, _Halo:Insurrection. _Basically this is what Halo ODST was between Halo 2 and 3. So, yes its all part of the same story, but this is from a different view in a different location. Enjoi.

Private First Class Thomas Bledsoe unpolarized the visor on his helmet. The young Helljumper looked out over the horizon. From his position on top of the three story military complex, he could easily look out towards the dense forest that stood half a click away. The only thing between him and the tall ever greens was an open field.

His bright greens eyes slowly scanned the sky. The sun had yet to rise up over the trees, but painted the clouds brilliant shades of pink, purple and dark blues. He loved working at this complex. Though he knew that in a few hours, the beautiful scenery would be replaced with violence. The crimson shade of blood would replace the pink clouds that hung ever so gracefully over his head. It saddened him, the great war had ended a little less than three years ago, and already the Brutes wanted to pick a fight. But, none the less he hung his head, then quickly checked his M7 smg. A quick sweep over the small weapon confirmed a full magazine, a functioning scope, and a tightly attached silencer.

His com came to life, filling the speakers with a deep voice, Dallas'. "Hows the view?"

Bledsoe smiled, "great. How about you?"

"Could be better. If I wasn't standing next to a damned Spartan."

The reply made Bledsoe choke a bit, "a Spartan? What the hell are they doing here?"

Dallas' came back with an annoyed tone. "Well theres only one on the complex, for now at least. But according to intel, we can expect to have another seven here in a few hours. All we have to do is hold off the Brutes till the UNSC fleet gets back from hail."

The UNSC ships still travled slower than any Covenant ship. Though the Humans and Elites had formed a strong alliance, the war left both races severely crippled. It would take months, years even before the economy was good enough to begin building and testing any new equipment.

But what was this about them having to hold the Brutes off long enough for more Spartans to show up? Sure the ancient quarrel between the pride of the Marines and the Navy's bio freaks had subsided a bit, but the ODST's still held a grudge with the Spartans. And Bledsoe was absolutely sure that he and the other 100 Helljumpers on the complex could tear through any enemy with out a single Spartan.

He keyed his com, "why does it feel like every time we are called into a combat situation, the Navy feels the need to have the Spartans hold our hands?"

His friend chuckled back at him. "Maybe they think we need to hold their hands. I don't know...But, at least theres plenty of us. I mean eight Spartans in comparison to a hundred of us? They may even want to sit this one out."

He thought this one over. Some would argue that a single Spartan was equal to five ODST's, and some would even beg to rase that number. Either way, he was in for a fight. Defending the ONI installation that laid 300 feet below the UNCS HQ should be a walk in the park. He only wished he could be on the other side of the building with his squad. How he managed to land a shity position alone on the opposite side of the complex was beyond him.

SPARTAN-D072, Flo looked down at the surrounding ODSTs. She had never felt so out of place, and now she was alone surrounded by several Orbital Drop Shock Troopers that hated her. The tension was nearly unbearable. But, she just had to stand here and wait for the UNSC fleet that had taken off towards Earth to show up. Though she knew it wouldn't be quite so easy. The fleet had made a series of transmissions about a fleet of Brute ships being led by the Insurrectionists.

She just stood there though, ignoring the nasty looks she was collecting through the unpolarized glass panles that protected the faces of her the ODST allies. The Spartan opened her mission objectives and for what seemed like the hundredth time, she read them: protect UNSC HQ, meet up with new team- Wolf Team. It was a short list, but obviously she was no longer a "Lone Wolf" and now part of a team, or rather a pack. She had only received these new objectives just hours ago, and whats more was that ONI was taking relieving her of her AI, Fender, into serious consideration. She nearly blew up at that little bit of news, she was given the AI due to her lack of companionship-in terms of people she could relate to. For the past few years she had been on several missions by her self, traveling, eating, living, and working alone. She had a bond with Fender, and as always, her mood triggered a comment.

"Flo, are you okay?" It was Fender's voice, his voice had no accent, just plain english that you expect to here a speech instructor give to a student. Just plain understandable english.

Flo thought for second, _Fender is in my mind pretty much...no sense lying to him. _"I don't want to loose you. I may be a Lone Wolf, but we are a team."

"Don't worry about that, for no focus on the-one second...multiple in system slipstream ruptures! They aren't UNSC!" Flo looked up, and sure enough multiple ships were emerging from slipspace. She cycled the bolt on her modified BR55 and casually rested it on her shoulder.

Bledsoe's com channel came to life again, this time on the open channel. "All combat personel report to stations, prepare for combat! We have multiple enemy drop ships in bound on this complex!"

The com went silent again, but the area around him came to life. Several ODSTs clad in jet black ballistics armor rushed to there stations. The _click _of their boots as they ran and the _clack _of hundreds of rifle bolts filled his ears. His eyes went back up to the descending drop ships, the rising sun was nearly blocked out by them. Highjacked Pelicans and the purple tuning fork shaped Covenant ships all dropped out of the sky. "What a hell of a time were going to have."


	2. Sit, Pray, Attack

Flo watched as more than 40 enemy drop ships descended to the ground, an air born sea of grey and purple. She held her modified BR55 level with the farthest Brute ship from the complex. "I may be the only one who can hit those targets, might as well be the one aiming down their." It was an onld Covenant ship, the kind with doors on both sides, so she was only going to hit the side facing her.

The door began to open slowly, revealing the heads of Brutes and Jackals. She pumped the trigger, firing in a semi-automatic mode. Through the scope she watched as each round hit and penetrated the skulls of each target, not a single bullet missed. By the time the door was completely down, more than half the aliens had been dropped, and the rest never even put their feet on the ground.

She glanced at her ammo counter, 12 rounds had been spent. She went back to look through her scope, and began picking off the enemies that had been dropped from the other side. "Flo, a slight EMP reading coming from that drop ship! Aim for that metal bracket right above the turret." She looked at the ship's main gun, and right above it there was a small bracket crudely welded in place, as if to hold down some vital component. She squeezed the trigger three times, penetrating the thick purple metal and sparking a fire from under it. The bullets set off a chain reaction, which caused the ship the explode, engulfed in ball of neon blue plasma. The detonation reached out to a near by Pelican, causing it too, to explode. "Thanks Fender."

Bledsoe was pinned down behind the thick concrete walls of the complex, a steady stream of plasma burning the other side of the wall. He felt the heat wash over him, blistering his skin through the ODST's ballistics armor. "God damn it!" He winced in pain, but pushed through it and popped the pin off of a fragmentation grenade. He held his breath then leaned out far enough to see the drop ship who's gun held him down. He chucked the grenade, but didn't hold himself out long enough to watch it land. But when he heard the dull thump and the plasma stopped, he looked out a bit. His grenade detonated directly under the ship, rendering the turret useless, but the ship itself was fine.

"Dallas, how you holding up?"

"I'll be honest...I'm kind of glad to have a SPARTAN here!"

Dallas wasn't one for the approval of SPARTANs, naturally Bledsoe was taken back a bit by this. "What?"

Dalles chuckled over the com. "Had you going, huh? This is a cake walk!"

"Yeah, well you should be on my side of the wall!"

A Brute was sprinting up the field, firing a Spike Rifle as he went. Through the scope of his SMG, he could see the hate within it's eyes. Then pulled the trigger, unleashing a lethal spray of of caseless lead bullets. The rounds tore into the flesh, and the Brute dropped to the ground, dead.

"I would much rather be on the other side of this mess..."

Flo was popping off head shots left and right, but the waves of Insurrectionists, Brutes, and Jackals seemed to go on forever. She had killed 56 of them, and yet they came at the heavily deffended fortress as if it was a religious pilgrimage. "Fender, how far off is the UNSC fleet?" She primed a grenade and tossed it at the feet of a flock of rushing Jackals, their thick purple blood stained the ground a mere second after the explosion. "Hard to say, 30 minuets to an hour?" She swore under her breath. Around her black clad ODST's traded gun shots and grenades with the onslaught of vicious aliens and humans.

The spent brass casings of assault rifles and the empty smoking shells of shotguns litered the ground. Grenade pins and empty magazines. And blood pooled up around the fallen. "We don't have that kind of time..."


	3. Lost Friends

Since its my birthday, I thought I could give YOU guys a gift, the final chapter to _Halo:Insurrection Helljumper. _After this, the two stories should be tied together well enough for me to get back to the orignal story. Also, I want to thank my viewers for the feedback. With out it, I wouldn't be able to fix what I royally screwed up. Enjoi.

Dallas had taken a direct hit to the chest from a spiker, pinning him to the wall. He fired his M6D pistol over the shoulder of the medic treating his wounds. "Damn, this bio foam really stings...Bledsoe, ya there?" he spoke into his com. The slide on his M6D clicked back, indicating an empty clip. "Look, I'm hit pretty bad, if I don't make it out-" Bledsoe shot back before he could finnish his statement. "Don't say that kinda shit man."

Bledsoe was pumping the last remaning rounds of his SMG into an oncoming wave of rebels. "Where the hell is Earths fleet?" Only a portion of the UNSC's navy had gone to Hail, there had to be at least _one _ship to defend Earth. He looked to the sky, nothing but enemies. Then, as if God decided to smile down on the UNSC ground forces, a salvo of MAC slugs tore through the sky ripping into the Brute and Rebel ships. Bledsoe smiled, then gave a sigh.

Flo looked up. The Earth fleet had finally shown up to kick some ones ass. "Fender, is that the Earth fleet, or the ships from Hail?" She honestly didn't care, what mattered was that they now had air support. "Its the Earth fleet. Lord knows what took them so long. However, the fleet from Hail shouldn't be to long now, maybe 5 minuets." She slapped another clip into her BR55, "good."

"Fender, if they are attacking this installation, they would obviously know that we have multiple other high priority facilities capable of replacing this one, why just attack one military base?" Flo didn't have a good feeling about this attack. "I think the Brutes hope to gain some sort of political power back on Doisac."

"I hope your wrong, if they manage to pull the rest of their military into an all out war, we would have a lot to worry about. But hopefully Cpt. Short was smarter than to give out _all _the information on the UNSC and ONI facilities."

They sky was a ballet of plasma and debris. The UNSC fleet wasn't pushing the enemy fleet back, it seemed more like pushing two balls of clay together. The two opposing sides held their ground then rushed into one another. The young SPARTAN quickly took a disliking to the arial battle though, chunks of metal from destroyed frigates and war ships dropped through the sky, littering the ground with obstacles. Large metal plates landed on the battle field to provide cover for oncoming enemy forces, while the pieces that had a collision course the the UNSC facility damaged cover the ODSTs and herself had.

"Damn, this isn't good." She sighted through her scope, and laid the small red dot on the forehead of a Jackal sniper. Her finger squeezed the trigger, but she quickly released before the bolt could set off the

9.5x40mm round. A drop pod landed roughly 20 feet behind the sniper, the door popped off the pod, but it appeared empty. "Wait..." the pod wasn't empty, it had a SPARTAN in it. The Jackal was lifted up off the ground, then a bloody gash opened up across the length of the victim's neck.

Her com came to life on the open channel. "This is Fleet Admiral Sulivan, are there any survivors on the complex?" Flo waisted no time in flashing her green acknowledgment light. She look back out over the battle field and magnified her visor. Counting drop pods as she quickly swept the field. "Six. Only six pods, Fender, any IFF transponders other than the six confirmed?" Fender replied, "no, only the six. They were supposed to send out seven SPARTANs, either we lost one, or they held him onboard the ship." She scowled.

Dallas was laying on his side when Bledsoe came running up to him. His chest was covered in a temporary cast of bio foam, and half a spiker round shown through his chest. The medics managed to cut the spike in half and get him off the wall, but for the time being he would have to live with a matel rod through him. "Dallas, you okay?" The Helljumper looked at his friend. Dallas' eyes were pail, and a trickle of blood slowly oozed from his slightly parted lips.

"What the hell are you doing over here Bledsoe?" he managed to cough out.

"I figured with all the commotion, no one would notice me being gone. I had to check on my old high school friend."

Dallas managed a weak smile, "the SPARTANs are here..but one of them is missing.."

"Missing? How'd you know that?"

Dallas motioned his head towards Flo, who was only about 4 feet away. "You know she saved me? Finished off the Brute who put this damned thing through me." He lifted a shaky hand up and fumbled with his helment, but finally managed to take it off. He looked out over the field, a glazed look in his eyes. "I used to hate them...always thought they were useless. But right now, I hope the missing SPARTAN is okay." There was a sense of sincerity in his voice. Legitimate words.

Bledsoe, never took his eyes off Dallas, but even though he kept looking at his life long friend, his mind never registered the fact that he had slowly sliped away. "Dallas." The body didn't answer. "Dallas?" Bledsoe tapped his friend on the shoulder, but still no answer. "Dallas!" He put both hands on the shoulders of the lifeless man and shook violently. "DALLAS!" He felt a burning sensation in his gut, a hatred he had never felt. It burned more than it did the day he watched his family die at New Mombasa.

Bledsoe stood and looked over his shoulder. The battle raged on, more violent now than ever-like a hurricane that was finally hitting land. He sprinted a short burst straight past Flo, jumping over the 4 foot wall that stood between him and a three story drop. "Hey!", he heard the SPARTAN yell, but ignoring her, he fell-dropping like a stone to the ground.

His boots hit the dirt and a sharp pain rushed up both his legs and all the way to his spine, but he pushed forward-an all out sprint fueled by a lust for blood. He had an unquenchable thirst for revenge. His SMG had ran out of rounds, so it was just his M6D, and a combat knife. He gunned down a flock of Jackals, then continued.

Flo was standing next to the wall when a Helljumper pushed past her, jumping over the wall. "Hey!" She watched him fall a full three stories to the ground. "Damn it." She followed him, hopping over the wall to the ground, then picking up the pace to catch him. The ODST was gunning down some Jackals by the time she caught up to him. Flo placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "what the hell are you doing?!" but the soldier just spun and planted a fist into the visor of her SPI armor's helment. She stood there, unfazed by the foolish attack. Again, she asked, "What the hall are you-" a brutally violent explosion went off behind her, the ground rumbled with the ferocity of an earthquake, then a shock wave pulsed through the ground-every thing went black.


End file.
